Fzero: Skulls story
by Tyrannian-Drone
Summary: after the discovery of the reason he was brought back to life, he begins to hunt down his creators to eliminate them. The 3rd genre is mystery. rated PG for mild language and some scary images


/Chapter 1: Up and outta hell\  
  
The Skull groaned, "Good lord, my spine's been mutilated." He was laying bent backwards over a tree. He'd crashed and burnt in green plant, and was in no condition not to be complaining. The Sonic Phantom was hanging not too far below him. He groaned and pushed himself forward to try and fall off so that he could get into the car and boost his way back on track. He didn't care that he'd been overlapped by every racer. He just wanted to get off the tree. To get up and outta hell. Just then, he heard a noise. Kind of like a heavy thing falling. It was coming from right above him. It was a car. It was going to crush him. "Oh my god!" he shouted, "stop! Don't come any closer!" but it was falling like a lead weight. He had to push his way down and quick. He pushed himself up with all his adrenaline fueled power. He fell. He grabbed for his car. He missed. "Oh god bless it!" he shouted. He kept falling. His rib got hooked on a branch. "Not my choice of being saved, but it works," said Skull. He looked up to see who had fallen as well. It was Captain Falcon. He had company. It was Samurai Goroh. He laughed, "You two idiots? Good lord, it's really happening," he joked. Captain was more interested in helping the Skull than joking back, "grab this rope and I'll pull you up, ok?" the Skull nodded, "ok, here's the rope," and he tossed down a strong chain rope. The Skull gripped it firmly and nodded. Captain Falcon pulled him up. "Thanks for the help. How did you and Samurai Ding Dong end up down here?" he asked. Captain Falcon laughed. Samurai Goroh was not as pleased, "you're lucky you're already dead because I would've killed you if you weren't. The Skull stuck his black, rotting tongue at Goroh. Goroh shook his head and turned it away in disgust. Falcon was more interested in finding a way to come up with a plan on how to get back on the track, "come on guys, we really just need to get out of these trees and back to the race. Start thinking," he said. They began to think. The Skull had brought a little novelty with him in case his car was going to explode. It was a magnetic grapple rope. "How about this?" he suggested, holding it out for them to see. Captain Falcon recognized it, "It's perfect! Here, let's tie it to your car and we'll pull it up. Goroh and I will hang onto it, you sit in the cockpit. Sound good?" he asked. The Skull and Goroh nodded. The Skull was familiar with a special technique with this. He had a latch so that it would connect and pull the Sonic Phantom out of things such as ditches and lakes that he crashed into. He fired the magnet and pulled his car out. Falcon and Goroh caught the tail end of the Sonic Phantom. They were all hoisted out of the forest and back on track. They drove over to the finish and disqualified themselves as there was no way that they could win.  
  
The Skull plopped down on his couch and laid his head back. The loss was a complete humiliation. He'd been overlapped, hung up by his ribs, helped by the showoff of the century, and disqualified with no chance of win. He was in no mood for his coffee. He turned on F-Zero TV. "I'm here today with the champion of the Grand prix. Ok, I'd like to ask you something. What is your key to success?" The champion was Octoman, "I'd say its determination depending on what you want if you win. If you're only in it for the money, then you have a good chance of losing. If you want to ensure that your kids and your planet have a good chance of surviving, then you have a good chance of winning. So let that be a tip: only join the race if it really means something to you," he said. Mr. Zero nodded, "Wasn't that great? Well were out of time for today, see you next time!" and it did its little F- Zero TV logo and the Skull clicked it off. "A worthy cause. However, I was going to donate the money to the science/black magic foundation that brought me back to life," he said to himself. As a dead person brought back to life, the people who brought him back deserved some of his respect and effort. He opened his mouth and scraped off some of the mold on his tongue. A problem with his tongue was that it was rotting, so he needed to help by scrapping the mold off of it. "Ugh, I need a rest, all that high speed is hard on my cranium," and he drifted away into sleep. 


End file.
